


More Mischief?

by those_who_run_with_wolves



Series: Mischief and Mayhem [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Magic, Mention of Jemma Simmons - Freeform, Tony Stark is a fox, even more madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/those_who_run_with_wolves/pseuds/those_who_run_with_wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Mischief Managed.<br/>Loki is bored... Again.<br/>He doesn't know how conventional friendships work and instead of just asking Darcy how her new relationship is going, he turns Tony Stark into a baby fox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical Tuesday afternoon at the tower and Darcy was checking up on her scientists. Things were finally back to normal for her after Loki had turned her into a cat. She wasn't complaining, after all she had ended up with a smoking hot boyfriend and she was currently enjoying the first stages of a healthy relationship.

Bruce and Erik were at a conference, so her workload was less hectic. If she was lucky, maybe she would have a romantic night with Steve. They usually stayed in and he made the best pasta. He even made his sauce from scratch.

Darcy tucked Jane into bed, her best friend was worn out after a massive science marathon. 

"The stars, Darcy." Jane muttered even as her eyes closed. "So pretty."

"Yes, Janey." The assistant smiled fondly as she turned the lights off. "The stars are pretty."

Jane turned over and with a delicate snore, she was fast asleep.

"One down, one more to go," Darcy closed the door.

"I believe that sir fell asleep in his workshop," Jarvis advised her.

"Thanks Jarvis," she sighed. Tony was hiding out in his workshop again. "He's been drinking all day?" 

"I'm afraid that I am not permitted to disclose any information when it comes to sir's alcohol consumption." The AI could be dry and so clever.

"That's a yes then. I'm worried about him." She spoke as she headed to the R and D floor. "Its like the workshop has become his foxhole and he's hiding from the world. The Ten rings and the Mandarin did a real job on him."

She hit the elevator button and stood back. "I wish that I could help him." And Pepper, she added mentally. Pepper Potts was still trying to figure out her new Extremis related abilities but Tony seemed to trigger her. He didn't mean to, but Pepper had a short fuse and Tony made her angry so easily. That left a lot of stuff burnt to a crisp, Pepper fleeing in tears and Tony would retreat to his workshop.

"You are helping, Miss Lewis." The AI assured her.

She walked through the workshop as Jarvis opened the glass doors for her. 

She greeted Dum-E who was busy at the smoothie station and she waved at You and Butterfingers. The robots whirred about, cleaning the floors.

Darcy looked at the work stations, there was no sign of the billionare, philanthropist and People magazine's man of the year for the last four years. 

Well, except for this year. Thor had taken all the sexiest man alive awards for this year. 

She huffed an impatient breath as she peered under the counters. 

She headed to the couch closest to the bar and sure enough, she spotted the fringes of the old grey SI t-shirt.

"Tony?" She called softly as she moved to the couch. She shot backwards in alarm, hitting her elbow hard against the table behind her. She steadied the bourbon and tequila bottles that littered the table. 

Darcy kneeled forward carefully and pried away the SI t-shirt, the jeans lay bunched up on the couch. 

"Tony?" She asked again softly.

Bright obsidian eyes stared back at her.

"Loki?" She called. 

Darcy looked down at Tony, she didn't know what to do but she knew who was responsible. "Loki did you just turn Tony Stark into a fox cub?"

The silence was resounding but she could feel the distinct aftermath of magic. "More mischief Loki?" 

All she heard was the soft yipping of Tony who was trying to talk to her.

He was gorgeous. Burnt umber fur with a black frame around his mouth, where his facial hair had been. He was small and she just wanted to cuddle him. He looked scared and he crept closer to her, nuzzling her with his cold nose. 

Darcy touched his red coat and brushed her fingers all the way down to his charcoal tail. 

"I don't get paid enough for this," she said loudly for Loki's benefit.


	2. chapter 2

Darcy leaned into the couch, her knees protesting at her awkward position between the table and the seat.

"I'm sorry Tony," she said as she stroked his soft fur. She hadn't told him or anyone else about her time as a cat. Only Bucky and Steve knew the details. It was mortifying. She was not going to tell Jane or Natasha about how she had seen Steve just after he'd gotten out of the shower.

She, Steve and Bucky had merely told the team that Loki had lived up to his name. The god of Mischief had played a prank on her. 

Thor had been horrified but when Darcy had a chance to talk to him alone, she had tried to explain Loki's follow up visit with her. How he had turned her back into a human but she had left out the mutual adoration for the Dorito that she and Loki shared.

Thor wouldn't be able to relate. Darcy felt that she and Loki had shared something.

She tried to shift her legs as she petted Tony. "When I was a kid, there was a little boy in my grade. Everyone called him disgusting Donald but I've always been a sucker for the outcasts. I stayed friends with disgusting Donald until he grew up and he became hot Donald and then everyone wanted a piece of him. But I was always his first friend."

"And the point of your story is?" The silvery smooth voice came from the bar.

"If you want to be my friend then you can just ask," Darcy replied. "You don't have to turn Tony or anyone else into a ball of fur."

She sat up and plucked Tony up in both her hands. She held him gingerly and she sat down on the couch.

"I was bored," Loki shrugged as he poured himself a generous measure of scotch. "Stark did offer me a drink once. I'm taking him up on it."

Darcy snorted, "He's not exactly in a position to protest you helping yourself to his ten year old scotch."

"I wanted to see how things were going with you and the captain." Loki swirled the dark liquid around the glass and lounged lazily against the bar. "Have you made a mess of that relationship as yet little flighty mortal?"

"Screw you Loki," she snapped. 

Tony growled low in his throat as he picked up on the tension. Darcy made soothing noises as she held him close.

"If you make a mess of things," Loki smirked. "Then perhaps I could step in and court the gentleman."

"Wait, so you swing both ways?" She asked. That sounded hot to her.

"I am drawn to mortals and immortals alike. Male and female. If they are worthy of my affections," Loki took a drink.

"Well, sorry dude but things are going well." Her smile was so wide it threatened to crack her cheeks. "Steve is all mine."

Loki stalked towards her, his dark green cape flaring behind him. "If anything should ever happen to you." He rubbed his slender hands together.

Darcy laughed, "If anything happens to me then I left all rights to Jemma."

Loki sat down on the edge of the couch and propped a hand under his chin, his emerald green eyes glittering. "Jemma who?"

Darcy was occupied with Tony nibbling on her hair but she caught his train of thought. "No, you cannot turn Jemma into anything or do away with her. If you want Steve, you have to get him fairly."

Loki sighed, "Yes, but you make him happy and he makes you content." He cringed. "I still hear your thanks."

Darcy blushed, "Yeah, well you had a hand in us getting together. So sometimes I do say thanks, to you."

They both ducked their heads, unable to look at each other. Were they friends now?

"What about Tony?" Darcy asked looking at the small fox cub who was curled up against her.

"He is rather vapid for someone who is meant to be a genius," Loki replied.

"Don't be mean Loki," she chided. "The poor little guy is probably hung over. Look at all the bottles." She gestured at the messy table.

"He is currently pondering his chances of getting up close and personal with your bosom," Loki smirked.

Darcy reared back, "Tony!" 

The little fox batted his long eyelashes at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads. Thank you for leaving comments or kudos.  
> I appreciate you all.


	3. chapter 3

"Tony, I'm sorry but you don't pay me enough to grab a feel," Darcy scolded the cub gently. "And my boyfriend will destroy you."

"That is why you have no reason to complain," Loki said. "No matter what ill may befall you, little Midgardian you are not allowed to bemoan your fate. The fact that you have the shield bearer makes up for everything."

"Yeah, it does." She blushed. It was the truth, no matter how bad her day was, she got to see Steve at the end of it. He wasn't just a pretty face. He had a heart of gold and he was intelligent. He kept pushing himself, to learn new things about the world and she got to share those experiences with him. 

Tony stood up on his hind legs and brushed her face with his whiskers.

"Tony Stark does not amuse me," Loki moaned like a petulant child. "You entertained me as a feline. He is just consumed with thoughts of female flesh and alcohol."

"So, its business as usual," Darcy sighed. She noticed the distinct lack of someone then. "Hey, where's Jarvis? Have you locked us away from the world in a magical bubble?"

"The AI is unaware of what has become of his maker," Loki shrugged. "I have merely cast a charm of concealment."

Tony made tiny chuffing sounds as he moved over her legs. She tried soothing him by stroking his fur but fox Tony was just as restless as human Tony. He did not want to stay still. Darcy moved her face out of the way as his tail hit her cheek.

The little fox cub hopped down onto the floor and wandered about. He was exploring his surroundings. The bottles clinked as he bumped into them. Tony had left the floor scattered with empty bottles again.

"Why were you bored?" Darcy asked softly. She was trying to break through the powerful exterior. She had seen glimmers of emotion, of some kindness behind the mask on Loki's face. She had meant what she had said, she always rooted for the outcast.

The Asgardian made a show of straightening out his sleeves. "I had not heard your voice in days."

"You're able to make out my voice in all the noise? Even when you're up there!" She pointed to the ceiling and more towards Asgard.

"You are the only one who has mentioned my name as a kindness, Darcy Lewis." The admission was quiet. "It is not often that anyone utters the name of Loki. I hear them speak of Thor, the heir. While I love my brother, I grow weary of hearing tales of his heroic deeds. You have spoken to me in gratitude. Most utter my name as a curse or not at all. I heard you mention that Stark was creating his very own foxhole and I was inspired. I had to get your attention somehow."

The calm of the room was shattered when Darcy saw where the cub had gone.

Tony had his little fox snout inside a crystal glass of whiskey and he lapped the entire contents in a few hungry gulps.

"Oh, come on!" Darcy reached for the glass. 

The fox cub looked at her, his eyes slightly askew.

"Loki, please turn Tony back to himself." She was clutching the glass and trying to hold the cub upright. Alcohol would not be good for the little guy's system.

"I don't know," Loki looked down his nose at the cub. "He didn't ask nicely."

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Please Loki. Greatest and wisest of all Asgardians. Please turn the fox back into a man. Before he hurls all over the carpet." She had to grind her teeth at the last part.

"I do like it when you ask so nicely," Loki smiled. "More?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Darcy groaned. She needed a holiday. Never mind a bigger salary. She needed a spa holiday. Away from the tower. She put the glass down on the table and stepped closer to Loki.

She wanted to show him that she could see him as an equal. As a friend. She stepped into his space and she breathed in deeply.

He smelled like winter. It must be his frost giant genetics coming through. Darcy took in a big greedy gulp of crisp air, he smelled like sweet but tart green apples. Like the crumbling bark of trees. She could smell winter and snow in the air. That was the only way to describe his scent. While Thor smelt like ozone, earth and lightening, Loki smelt like the best days of being outside and playing in the snow.

Loki's brow creased. He looked alarmed by her closeness.

"I can offer you a sacrifice." She pulled the ace out of her sleeve.

"More Doritos and salsa?" He was intruiged by her bargaining.

"Something even better," Darcy had been struck by inspiration after smelling him. "We'll have ice-cream."

"I do not know," Loki's brow creased. "I am not familiar with this Midgardian food."

Darcy sighed, "Its a rite of passage between friends. Making sundaes and sharing stories about our lives."

He still looked uncertain.

"Come on Loki, you need to expand your flavor palate."

"You have twisted my arm," Loki replied dramatically. "The sacrifice you offer will suffice. I will return Anthony to his true form."

"And please put his clothes back on," Darcy added quickly. She put the sleepy cub on the couch. "I'm not dressing him."

"That will cost you extra," Loki crossed his arms.

"We'll have chocolate sprinkles." She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to McGregorsWench who made the suggestion that I link these fics and make them into a proper series.  
> I have officially committed to this madness now, dear readers.  
> Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this little piece of fluff. Thank you to everyone who leaves kudos.  
> Thank you to everyone who comments. Your support means the world to me. You guys make my day with your kind words. Thank you.


	4. chapter 4

Tony mumbled in his sleep. He shifted restlessly on the couch. He was a man once more, fully clothed and in a deep sleep. He flopped on his back. "Pepper." He kicked off the throw that Darcy had covered him with.

"Boys only want love if its torture." She breathed softly as she saw the way Tony's brow creased. Even in his dreams, he was haunted by the demons who had almost claimed his true love.

Loki perked up at her words, "You show much wisdom little human."

Darcy chuckled as she led the way to the kitchen. "Those are not my words, Loki but they are so true when it comes to Tony. The words come from a Taylor Swift song."

Loki followed her. "This bard, Taylor of the house of  Swift must be gifted to read into the minds of men."

"You cannot call her a bard." Darcy pulled out a chair at the kitchen table for her guest. "Sit."

Surprisingly, the god of Mischief obeyed and sat down at the table. "Does she go from town to town? Does she sing for large crowds and does she get a purse of coins for her performances?"

Darcy stopped her foraging in the freezer. "Huh," she smiled. "I guess that Taylor is a bard but we buy tickets to her shows and she gets paid in hella loads of coin."

It was surreal, they smiled at each other. Their worlds were so different but maybe they could find common ground.

"I could make you a playlist of this particular bard," Darcy offered as she grabbed cutlery and big sundae glasses. "Her words make a lot of sense and if you start listening from the earliest songs all the way to the most recent songs, you see growth. Its almost a rite of passage." 

"I am intruiged," Loki eyed the table. This was cosy, just the two of them getting to know each other.

Darcy decided to start him off gently, so she piled scoops of good old fashioned vanilla into the glass in front of him. She drizzled chocolate sauce over the mountains of creamy vanilla. She bit her lip and built a sundae for herself in a matching glass. She handed Loki one of the spoons. 

"I need to get the sprinkles and nuts. A sundae is defined by its toppings." She turned her back on him as she searched the pantry for cherries, nuts and sprinkles. She wanted him to have the full effect.

She dropped the bag of pecans when she heard a hiss of pain. 

Darcy turned around to find  Loki clutching his head.

"What is this torture? You seek to poison me?" He groaned in agony.

Darcy sighed, "You are not supposed to gulp your ice-cream down that fast. You are experiencing brain freeze."

He had finished his sundae in the short time that her back was turned. "This pain will never end!"

She put a hand on his shoulder but couldn't help rolling her eyes as he made his suffering known.

"It will stop soon," she went to get him a glass of water. "Ice-cream needs to be savored."

Loki sipped his water but glared at her.

Once it seemed the crisis had been averted, Darcy scooped more ice-cream into his sundae glass.

Loki had learned his lesson and ate much slower this time. "I approve." He smiled and Darcy grinned. She loved his smiles. They were so rare and hard earned.

"My oaf of a brother likes Midgardian food." 

Darcy knew he was trying. "Yes, Thor likes pancakes. That's his new favorite food." She replied. She shared information as she ate. "He likes to go to IHOP. He used to love poptarts but he outgrew that phase."

Loki nodded but she could see that he missed his brother. "We all make mistakes Loki, when you admit that you were wrong, that's like halfway to fixing the problem."

All the god did was nibble on a cherry. "Tell me mortal, how goes your courtship with the Dorito?" 

Darcy blushed at the change of topic. Just thinking about Steve made her smile. "Things are good. He is amazing." She breathed.

"You are indeed blessed." Loki smirked. "I am pleased to see you happy."

Darcy was taken aback to see that he actually meant it.

"One of us needs some good luck and I will continue to live vicariously through you." He shrugged.

Darcy felt sad for him. Loki was lonely, that was crystal clear but he was already masking his emotions skilfully.

"I must go," he stood. "I liked the frozen treat but I did not like the brain freeze." 

Darcy stood quickly. "You don't have to go. We could watch a movie. You aren't alone anymore. You have a friend now."

She expected him to sneer at her sentimentality as he had done with so many people before her.

Loki smiled. His thin lips quirked, " Someone will come looking for you soon. Or my brother might sense my presence."

She faltered then, torn between protecting him and not wanting Thor to be rejected yet again. Thor wanted to see his brother but so far she was the only one who got to see the elusive god of Mischief.

Loki chuckled darkly, " Your emotions are so clear. You feel so much for one so fragile."

Darcy lowered her head. She cared for all her friends. 

"No matter, I have wrought enough Mischief." He bowed at the waist with flair. "I will see you again, have no fear."

And he was gone, the potent feel of magic lingering still. Darcy looked around. He'd used his magic to clean the kitchen. "Just don't hurt anyone else. Please." She implored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads, comments or leaves kudos. I appreciate you all.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I'm working on the next part of this.  
> Frigga is still alive.

Darcy laid the table that evening with a heavy mind. She straightened the already neat tablecloth with fingers that trembled. 

"So I had a visitor today." She had to come clean. Steve stopped stirring his pasta sauce.

The kitchen smelt divine, rich with the smells of herbs and tangy tomatoes. 

"Was Loki in the tower again Darcy?" He could read her so well. 

She turned around to face him, bracing herself against the hard edge of the chair. He'd stepped away from the stove. He didn't look angry, but he was frowning at her.

"Yes, Steve. I already told Thor and then I convinced Thor to go with me to talk to Tony." Darcy winced. "We apologized for Loki."

"What did Loki do now?" Steve rushed to her and started checking her over for signs of injury. 

She was quick to hug him, to reassure him that nothing had gone wrong. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held onto him until the tension slowly eased out of his body.

As soon as Steve relaxed, she let go of him long enough to turn the stove off. Bucky would not be happy if they ruined dinner. 

"Loki didn't hurt anyone," she took Steve's hand. "Although Tony might have been turned into a fox."

To his credit, Steve managed to hold onto his composure. "A fox? Tony?" His face went through an array of emotions finally landing on incredulous amusement.

"Yeah," she replied with a grin. "It wasn't for long and I think Loki only did it to get attention."

"You think he's acting out?" Steve asked.

"Absolutely," Darcy nodded. "He keeps trying to show everyone that he's changed and they still treat him like a criminal. He missed me in his own special way."

She didn't know how to get away with explain Loki's behavior. At this point, she had gotten used to the super heroes, crazy scientists and gods from other dimensions. She had learnt to roll with the craziness that was her life.

"Darcy, you seem to forget something," his voice was ever so gentle and his eyes seemed to stare into the depths of her soul. She felt her breath catch in her throat, Steve saw her as no one else ever had. "I have a best friend that everyone still doubts. Bucky still feels haunted by his past. He keeps waiting for people to turn on him and he's always looking over his shoulder because even if he's fighting with the so called good guys now, he has enemies waiting to take him out on all fronts."

Darcy sighed deeply, "Wow, I didn't think of it like that."

"When you talk about Loki visiting you, I try to remind myself that you're doing your best to be a good friend and help him escape the sins of his past."

"So Loki is my Bucky." Darcy couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. Steve always did manage to see her truths, just as she saw his and sometimes they needed to remind each other of how compatible they were. "He is trying Steve. He plays these pranks and he tells me his secrets. Even when he's trying so hard to be tough. The only person who ever believed in Loki is Frigga."

"His mom," Steve was quick to remember. "and they don't talk anymore. But he still has you and you are doing him some good."

"I hope so, Steve." Darcy swallowed thickly. "I hope that one day Loki and Thor can make up, I hope that Loki can stay in this tower for more than ten minutes without pranking someone."

Steve kissed her on the forehead, "Until then sweetheart, you just keep doing your best."

The front door opened with a loud bang that had them separating. 

"Til the end of the line," Darcy whispered as Bucky made his way to them.

Steve smiled at her and looked up at his best friend who was grinning widely at them. "Til the end of the line Darcy."

The quiet bubble that had surrounded them was gone as Bucky opened the pots to take a peek at dinner. 

"What did I miss?" Bucky asked.

Steve chuckled, "It's a hell of a story Buck, take a seat and we'll tell you about it."

Darcy joined in bustle of dinner time and she realized that she was quite content with her small corner of the world, even with all the craziness that came with it.


End file.
